2013-09-23 - Babysitting
Cassandra Cain was retrieved earlier this morning via car. Her duty? Babysit the newbie. Poor newbie. It is a late breakfast, about 9 AM. Yes, that's a late breakfast apparently in this household when it applies to Bruce Wayne. He is dressed in an elegant and expensive suit and is currently reading a newspaper the old-fashioned way, a paper one. He still has some eggs on his plate. Cassandra Cain has been out patrolling for roughly the last fourty eight hours, and such seems to be somewhat haggard looking. Not appreciating babysitting one whit, nor having her training time be interrupted then, so she sits over at the table and automatically eats at the food provided her, maintaining a generally silent glare throughout the 'festivities'. Oracle calls up Bruce. It's been another all nighter for her, but before collapsing from another 20 hour day, she really needed to do this. When he answers, she immediately starts talking, "Bruce... as you know I've been getting more agents for some of the countries that 'popped up' after the merge. Latveria, Bagalia, Morvania, Mbnangawi... I've had actually quite a bit of success with one country, Madripoor. It's an island country off the coast of southeast Asia. I've noticed a lot of activity there with groups like Hydra and even the League of Assassins when I got some reports which got my attention in particular. I'm sending a picture to your phone on decryption algorithm 23. And before you say anything, yes, that's your 'girlfriend'" she says, quoting the air, even though Bruce isnt there to see it, .... "Talia Al Ghul." She continues, "But that's not the interesting thing. Look at the boy with her. Look like anyone familiar?" She sends a zoomed in satellite image. She then sends a picture taken by one of her agents from another angle, which looks disturbingly similar to the picture of Bruce Wayne as a child in the family portrait in the Wayne Manor study. "It's not exact but it's pretty similar. Is there something I should know, Bruce?" Carrie Kelley actually wasn't in her room however. It doesn't really matter, though--It's not long before one of the side doors that leads to the back estate opens and admits the 'new girl', nor was it long before the smell of breakfast caught her attention. With a bright grin the ginger bounds into the kitchen looking a bit flush and glowing in more ways than one. Either she was really a morning person or she'd been up for awhile. "Hi Boss!" She greets as she pauses a moment realizing that there was company. Cassandra gets her attention even as she reaches out to pull the chair back at the empty spot to sink down in it taking care to keep her elbows off the table. "Sorry I'm late," she gathers before explaining, "Went out for a run and a ride." Alfred figured that out afterwards, but declined to tell Bruce. Rather, he looked into the security, found Carrie, then returned to say, "She is not back from her ride yet sir." Not that Carrie realizes Alfred covered her borrowing a horse without asking. Then again, Alfred already decided he liked the cheerful girl. Bruce takes a bite of his toast again before setting it down and lifting his fork for some eggs. A very traditional breakfast to say the least. He still skims the newspaper articles for leads and clues. He isn't much of a talker in the morning, then again...when is he usually when not putting on the 'Brucie mask'? And with Cassandra giving him the silent treatment, he isn't poking the tired assassin trained girl anymore then he has to. Bruce glances up to study Carrie a bit, before he motions toward the chair across from him silently. He finishes his bite of eggs before saying, "This is Cassandra Cain," in way of introduction. "Cassandra, this is Carrie Kelley. Cassandra...works with me closely. She will be...assisting you with adjusting to this world today." Yes, Carrie can easily read that as: 'Cassandra is assigned to spy on you.' But then Bruce's phone rings and he goes to answer it. He doesn't even say hello though, as the ringer that sounded was unknown caller and he knows who THAT is of course. He just listens and makes a grunting sound as Oracle talks fifty miles per hour. Another bite of eggs later, a blink, and a jerk of the phone from his ear to tap on something as the fork clatters to the table - which of course causes Alfred to look at Bruce with concern - and Bruce almost chokes while swallowing his eggs. It isn't often that Wayne displays a strong, true emotional response like that. It takes about three seconds before the phone is back to his ear, and his words are rough, but not quite growl-like, "Not that I know of. Look into it further, immediately. I'll have some contacts to call myself." So much for that sleep Oracle planned for! Bruce then hangs up the phone and moves to stand up, "Alfred, delightful breakfast. I have some business that needs tended to however. See that the girls are comfortable." Cassandra Cain would immediately know something is very much wrong. The tension that goes through Bruce's body language is at a level she has likely not seen before. Cassandra doesn't respond verbally or even mechanically over to the looks likely to be received from Carrie. Instead, she merely nods her head over at the instructions from Bruce, but makes no other sort of response to him, just looking over the other girl like a statue then, evaluating of her and her abilities then. The sudden click over of Bruce's tongue alerts Cassandra over that something is wrong, but she does not know what or why. The half tenseness that travels through her is almost invisible then to anyone tha tis not good at reading body language - Oracle would likely pick it up, Batman likely would tell that Cassandra has picked it up, but Carrie may or may not know depending on how deep a 'read' she can get of the heavily unexpressive girl. Carrie Kelley doesn't seem the least bit upset by the quiet manner in which Bruce treats her. The suggested seat is taken obediently with a nod. Even when he informs her that Cassandra will be keeping an eye on her there's no real annoyance over it. Instead she offers the tired, surly seeming Cassandra a smile. "Pleased to meetcha," she offers slipping back just a bit into her old accent though thankfully not the slang that those her age where she grew up preferred. It's the most she gets out before Bruce's sudden tension has her eyes skirting toward him watching quietly without out-right staring. The light glinting off the lenses of her glasses helped to hide her gaze a bit. While everyone else tenses up with concern she leans back in her chair seemingly calm and not at all perturbed. Lifting her arms she laces them behind her neck watching now as Bruce gets up to leave with such a hurry. "Not going anywhere, Boss." It was a reassurance she wouldn't rush out into the field... and a reminder that she WOULD be here, along with Cassandra, if needed. Eventually he might need her some way. Bruce glares slightly at Carrie suspiciously. The timing is...strange, but Carrie's energy signatures on the particles clinging to her clothes spoke true, her blood and DNA didn't come up in any of the systems either. He is too used to children disobeying him other than Cassandra. Even Tim gave him a few hiccups at times, enough that he insanely thought of using Spoiler against him. "Right." Boy is Bruce in for a surprise! Carrie does actually listen. "Master Bruce...," Alfred starts. "Later," and the word seems to be both for Alfred and Cassandra. He then heads for the doorway, already making a phone call. "Lucius," a pause, "Yes, I need a reschedule." Another pause as he walks down the hallway, "Of course I wouldn't ask unless it was urgent." His voice fades away. Alfred looks at the two ladies there and sighs a bit, "Well, that went surprisingly well." He then starts to serve Carrie. "You must be starving after all that work this morning. I even noticed you cleaned up the stalls." He sounds approving of the girl. Cassandra would have noticed that Bruce hasn't accepted Carrie's presence yet, thus why he called her in. But Alfred apparently has with his usual elegant grace. Cassandra Cain has noticed the level of paranoia and confusion coming from Bruce, which is of concern and confusion to her. At this point, she does not know why Carrie is over in the Mansion then if Bruce is so unsettled over by things. If she were someone who bared heavy watching, she would likely be in one of his various safe houses throughout Gotham rather than over in the Manor. So, his behavior is confusing to her, but she accepts it. She might disagree with her assignment of babysitting, but she will follow orders, otherwise sitting back impassively then and giving a half nod over at him as he departs. Carrie Kelley watches Bruce leave with a studious aire only to turn her attention to Alfred with a broad grin when he speaks to her. "Starving," she agrees as her arms drop down and even now she takes care not to do the elbows-on-table thing as Alfred serves her some eggs and toast. "It didn't seem like they'd been ridden for awhile so I felt bad for them. Gave them a good brush-down, too. I'll take them some apples and carrots later if we have any." We? Maybe she meant the household... Or maybe it was just second-nature to her. Only once Alfred has finished loading up her plate does she pick up her fork with a grin cast toward him. "Thank you, Alfred, it looks great." Taking a bite or two her attention shifts to the ever-quiet Cassandra watching her and the way she quietly frets over Bruce. "He'll let you know when he needs you. You want to grab a quick nap? Looks like you could use it." Alfred turns over to busy himself about the kitchen. "It has been a long time since they have been ridden beyond the general stables keeper for exercise." But he then hrms, "I'll have some carrots delivered, but I believe we have some apples in the meantime." Though at the mention of Cassandra getting some sleep, "Your usual room is prepared Miss Cain. Carrie can spend some time with me for a few hours." Then Alfred will slip off for a nap after dealing with lunch. He has a feeling it is going to be a long night for him, and he likes some extra sleep. Cassandra shakes her head over at Alfred, "Not necessary." Her assignment was to watch Carrie. And watch Carrie she shall then. Still remaining in her almost gargoyle-like posturing then while watching over at Alfred then, giving a half nod. "Can take care of." Four words. Hard. Carrie Kelley lifts her eyebrows over the edge of her glasses when Cassandra speaks in that firm yet rather not-so-verbose way. "Suit yourself. I'll be getting back to bed after a bit though--It was a long night." For everyone it seemed. Rather than let her food get further cold she takes another few quick bites gobbling it down politely but still with a certain speed of someone accustomed to eating on the run. "I want to get some practice in since I don't have school right now." A soft sigh from Alfred. Carrie will figure out quickly that Cassandra is just as stubborn as her boss. "Very well Miss Cain. Also, I have popcorn, if the two of you would like to watch a movie later." Children are in the house. Of course Alfred is going to spoil them. And he plans to make homemade cookies for dessert. After Carrie's practice with Cassandra overlooking her, there was lunch - Bruce absentee - and then movie with popcorn. Dinner was again Bruce absent, but it had cookies and milk afterwards. Poor Carrie might think she picked up ten pounds with all what Alfred is feeding her! But the suggested nap is taken, including by Alfred who told Cassandra, "Until you get some sleep, you are not to go to the cave." It is only a few hours later at about ten o'clock at night, that the girls - encouraged by Alfred - are told to take a tray of food and coffee down to Bruce. Of course, Batman lost count on how many times Oracle has called him a slave driver and other names since this morning. "Information states he should be in Madripoor still. The contacts I have stated that Talia never really brings him public-side. Not many people have gotten a good look at him," and lived to tell about it. Talia is good at keeping secrets. Under normal circumstances, in Cassandra's mind the state of Bruce's orders would override Alfred's. However, the 'double chocolate ice cream and cookies' act as a veto to normal circumstances, so Cassandra at least accepts the instructions to nap for awhile. The man drives a hard bargain. Carrie Kelley was true to her word about getting in some training which she does immediately after breakfast. The morning run was already taken care of so she instead focuses on other things. A bit of strength training, some yoga, and of all things--Archery. There weren't really any targets set up on the estate but she made do, and improvised a bit. Then a quick shower before lunch and that nap was very much had. Dinner is ... Holy cookies, Batman. When Alfred urges them to go down with food for Batman she even slides a cookie onto the tray though whether or not he ate it (or admitted to it) was yet to be seen. And for the two days before that. The Oracle Avatar opens up on the Bat Computer. Sure it's one of the most advanced computers in the world, but Bruce had Barbara create the Internet 2.0 for the specific purpose of being able to get onto any computer system just like that. "Okay..." she says into the microphone. "I have some information on the boy. As you know, Ra's does not exactly trust computers and passed that mentality to his daughter, but the League still has a pretty heavy use on electronic transfer for anonymity with their killers and employers." The screen starts opening multiple newspaper articles and financial forums posts. "Our little friend has been a busy boy. Lots of attacks on some really bad men over the past year. Then a few months ago, chatter over the League of Assassin's private communications increased a lot. Apparently he was being trained as an assassin and decided to go on his own. Sound familiar?" she asks, noting this was similar to when she found Cassandra on the streets. Oracle continues. "But he apparently planned a bit for that. I can see a lot of micro-transfers to a private offshore account. He did a pretty good job on hiding it, actually. Most people wouldn't have been able to find it. The kid's pretty well off, courtesy of money stolen from the League of Assassins." Bruce has removed a lot of the extra clothing. He is still in pants and shirt, socks and shoes. The shirt is untucked, and his clothes are wrinkled from sitting in the chair and pacing all day. He doesn't even really look up when Carrie comes down with the tray, Cassandra trailing behind her. He just goes to reach for the mug of coffee, takes a sip, and then looks at the tray, "Is that one of Alfred's cookies?" Alfred never makes him cookies anymore! But then Oracle is speaking, and Bruce listens as he takes another sip of coffee before moving to reach out for the cookie with his spare hand and taking a bite of it afterwards. It is only then he speaks, "He is smart. But Talia will catch him soon enough. She does not let THINGS go easily." By things, he means people which she treat as her property. Bruce then finally confesses one of his hidden cards, "Dragon is already in Madripoor investigating his exact location. We haven't time, he may be planning an escape at any moment, and Talia will lock him away in the deepest, darkest parts of the world if he tries for real." It is not clear exactly who Bruce is talking about, though Cassandra would know very well who Talia al Ghul is. He then pauses, and frowns toward Carrie, "Where is Alfred?" Yes, he sicked the girl on Bruce, go figure. Cassandra Cain looks up interestingly over at the mention of Talia. She rather doubts over that something with Talia would have Batman so riled up then. So, something else must be the matter. She offers to Batman, "Get Catwoman?" If they're going to Madripoor, which is supposed to be a wretched hive of scum and villainy as there is. Dick is in Bludhaven, Tim is in New York and rooming with Superboy. neither would be immediately available even if they could get emergency contact with them. She gives a nod over at Batman as well and waits for further instructions. Carrie Kelley pauses near Bruce's chair so that she's within arm reach when he finally notices the coffee as well as the plate with a cookie on it. There was likely some dinner as well if Alfred had his way but whether or not it would be eaten remained to be seen. The ginger tips her head slightly to regard the green face on the screen quietly with only a small glance between it and the distracted Bruce. Only when he absently asks about the cookie does she offer, "Yes, sir. Made a batch." It's all that's offered as she once again goes quiet listening to the code names being flung around though most were unknown to her. Most. "Miss Kyle?" Carrie's head tips to the side with a small frown of thought at Cassandra's suggestion looking back to the girl who had become her shadow for the day. It seemed as if she was about to ask something more, however quietly to avoid interrupting the conversation going on, when Bruce asks his question. Instantly her gaze snaps back to him. "Upstairs. I offered to help clean up but..." A small shrug is given. "No," Bruce half growls out. Catwoman is apparently not being pulled into a 'family matter', not that Cassandra realizes it just yet. There is a quiet simmering inside Bruce right now. No one will want to be near him when it explodes into action. The cold rage that Bruce can feel, can be particularly brutal at times. Then again, Carrie knows that, has seen him when he had nothing else to lose. There is a deep frown on his face, though a thoughtful one. But Carrie is answering a question he asked a bit ago, and Bruce looks back at her. She knows Catwoman. Geez, great, wonderful really. If only sarcasm could be conveyed mentally. "Of course he wouldn't. Just pick up after yourself and that will make him happy." Another sip of coffee. "Cassandra, prepare to leave. As soon as Dragon gives me notice, we take off for Madripoor." Oracle is likely thinking, 'Oh, thank you, I can get some sleep finally!' Cassandra Cain glances over at Batman's orders, and gives a nod then. Glancing over at the girl with a 'leave her to Alfred' thought in her head. Cassandra heads over for where some of the other uniforms that are kept available for the rare times she comes over then to change over into her costume. The flight to Madripoor will be spent in meditation, since she can't read the files, and will be aw ay for her to catch up on a full night's sleep. Oracle looks at the screen for a while. She's pretty much replaced her blood with caffeine after 3 days without sleeping. "I'm sending you what information I found out to the Bat Computer. Let me know how this meetup goes - I'm going to be unconscious for a few hours if you don't mind." Carrie Kelley turns to the side to place the tray down on a surface that is safe to do so while the orders are given for people to get ready and leave. Madripoor. That was further away than she'd ever been by a long shot. It wasn't often that she really spoke up to suggest doing something against Batman's orders but in this case she turns back around with her thumbs hooking into the pockets of her jeans in a casual teenage posture. "You've been up awhile, Boss. I figure I know how to fly. Be able to keep your hands free for other things, that way." It's followed with a small shrug as if to say 'take it or leave it' she wouldn't be upset either way. Staaare. "..." It's official, Carrie is a strange creature. Even Cassandra makes her displeasure and demands more clearly known than Carrie. "What are you?" Bruce then shakes his head, "Never mind, don't answer that." He realized after the fact how silly the question may seem, though it's logical in his head. He drinks more of the coffee, and finishes the cookie. That is when he finally realizes there is food. He should eat something he supposes. "I'll think on it." Perhaps Carrie's undemanding way is the way to manipulate Batman! Gasp! Actually, he's still waiting for her to go all Joker on him and blow something up. Carrie is a little too good to be true, right? "Why don't you show me some workouts on the training mats?" It may sound like a suggestion, but in reality, it's a demand. At least the man starts to eat. Cassandra Cain glances over at Batman strangely. His body language is for Cassandra unnerving then from it's normal calm and centered complacency. Whatever is going on then that Talia is supposedly up to must have him deeply concerned. She comes back in with one of her spare outfits and begins the process of loading up her utility belt with one of the equipment setups from one of the alcoves. Carrie Kelley tips her head at Bruce's question. Odd though it may be it earns a smile from her because she knew the answer to that. "I'm a Robin." Simple, straight, to the point, and very much the truth. Maybe not the sort of Robin he was used to dealing with but she was. It would take him time to realize that, she knew, and she would be just as patient with him as she was with the Bat she grew up knowing. At the 'suggestion' of the mat she turns toward it already striding in that direction. "Don't need a mat." Instead her head tips upward with green eyes scanning in the darkest recesses of the cave. It was a cave she knew well in many ways. Carrie takes a single deep breath before a rather brilliant grin takes over. Ignoring the mats, as she said they weren't needed, she instead runs full out straight to the wall. There was a reason she chose Sketchers for her 'out of costume' shoes--They were flexible enough and had a good enough grip that she could parkour in them without an issue. Without slowing she runs up the wall a good four steps before jumping to the side. A large crevice that ran up the side of the wall becomes her play-thing which she bounces back and forth between, each jump bringing her higher toward that darkened ceiling. It seems she might run out of room, or momentum, but then she leaps out into the darkness with arms outstretched as she reaches for the stalactite she KNEW was there without seeing it. Fingers dig in against the slick side which had built up into a grip causing her to pivot around in open air changing directions abruptly mid-leap. Releasing at the last possible moment she flies feet-first toward a small ledge outcropping on the opposite wall which she springs off of into a forward flip that sends her back to the ground. Landing in a tumble she rolls right back to her feet to take off dashing without skipping a beat back into the light cast near the mats barely winded. Bruce eats efficiently as he watches Carrie. His body barely stiffens at parts. Carrie will notice the cave is just slightly 'off', as if younger. In some ways it is actually good however. The ledge is a little wider for example. Still, Bruce eats his food without really looking at it or tasting it as he watches Carrie move. There is still a slight frown on his face. It's clear. She's a Robin. He does not have to like it, it is merely a fact. Oracle's face long faded, the computerized image. In its place now though is a line across the screen that shakes when a deep, calm voice speaks, "Batman." It isn't a question, it is a statement. Bruce's voice shifts, "Dragon." It deepened, and there is a tone of respect to it. "I found the boy. Are you sure about this? He is trained to kill. I can see it from here." Dragon is warning Bruce of the amount of commitment he is about to make, confirming the man's conviction. There is a moment of silence, before Bruce finally says, "Only a fool wouldn't see he is my son." And to Bruce, that is answer enough. And it answers Cassandra's silent questions, and likely Carrie's curiosity. "Very well," Dragon states, as if he did not really expect anything else. Information is shared efficiently before Batman disconnects and stands, heading toward his gear to get ready. The numbers that Dragon warned about were higher than Bruce expected, and so he finally asks: "The League of Assassins, have you fought them before Carrie?" The answer he got was 'a little'. It is enough, hopefully, that Carrie will not fall to their petty tricks. "You can fly us. I will take over when we get close to Madripoor. It is not uncommon for missiles to protect its shores." It is not long, till the three of them are in the jet-like Bat plane, as Batman takes the lead for take-off and enter the coordinates. It is not a large plane, it will be crowded with four people, but three can still fit in comfortably. Carrie got the co-pilot seat behind Bruce, and Cassandra got the storage seat behind her (luckily, it really does turn into a third seat). And they are off.